The Pretty Cure Bands♬
is an unofficial spinoff of the Pretty Cure franchise and the first instalment into Saitou Haruma’s Beyond the Skies franchise, featuring all the Cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart to HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Even though it includes the Cures from those seasons, the teams are not the same. Instead, the teams are re-sorted into teams and their past, present and future are changed, as well as their friendships and where their trust lies. Creation Plot Main Article: Click here TBA. Characters A~Stars Pretty Cure * : Honoka is an intelligent fourteen year old. She gained the title "Queen of Knowledge" from her fellow school and classmates, for her smart mind. She is Mai’s childhood friend, the two of them both being very popular with both boys and girls at their school. She is mature, often acting as a babysitter to Nozomi, Love, Miyuki and occasionally Ellen. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is white. She is the leader of the team. * : Mai is an artistic and creative fourteen year old. She is the bright and creative president of the art club, being admired throughout the school for her inspirational art. She is Honoka’s childhood friend, the two of them both being very popular with both boys and girls at their school. She has a hard time getting along with people she’s close with, due to her hidden shy nature that very few people know about. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is white. * : Nozomi is a cheerful fourteen year old with a heart of gold. Although she is unsure of what she wants to do in life, she is excited for the future and supports her friends and their dreams. She is the childhood friend of Love and Miyuki, the three of them often being called the "trio of dorks" by their classmates, for their goofy nature and clumsiness. Even so, Nozomi cares about her friends and shows this through more ways then one. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is pink. * : Love is a cheerful fourteen year old with a heart of gold. She wants to be a professional Idol and dancer, being the one who inspired her group to become Idols. She is the childhood friend of Nozomi and Miyuki, the three of them often being called the "trio of dorks" by their classmates, for their goofy nature and clumsiness. Even so, Love cares about her friends and shows this through more ways then one. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is pink. * : Miyuki is a cheerful fourteen year old with a heart of gold. She has always been a huge fan of fairytales, ever since she was a shy young child. She is the childhood friend of Nozomi and Love, the three of them often being called the "trio of dorks" by their classmates, for their goofy nature and clumsiness. Even so, Miyuki cares about her friends and shows this through more ways then one. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is pink. * : Ellen is a cheerful fourteen year old from the magic world. She came to the human world alongside Riko because her homeland had been attacked and needed something known as the "Melody of Happiness" to save it. After going to the human world, she got to play the guitar which she had always wanted to, as well as write lyrics for her songs. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is blue. * : Riko is a mature fourteen year old from the magic world. She came to the human world alongside Ellen because her homeland had been attacked and needed something known as the "Melody of Happiness" to save it. She is tsundere, usually not admitting to her mistakes or coming up with excuses such as "I planned that". Her alter ego is and her theme colour is purple. Ours Pretty Cure! * : * : * : * : * : * : * : No Boundaries! Pretty Cure * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Wonders✶Pretty Cure * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Mirai☆Pretty Cure * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Harmony Pretty Cure♪ * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Worlds Pretty Cure! * : * : * : * : * : * : * : SkyLands Pretty Cure! * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Items Locations Changes From Original Triva Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cures Category:Spin-Off Category:Spinoffs Category:Fan Made Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:Beyond the Skies Category:The Pretty Cure Bands♬ Category:Saitou Haruma/Series